


Art for Walk Me Through the Darkness

by DeancebraArt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Blind!Castiel, Fallen!Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeancebraArt/pseuds/DeancebraArt
Summary: Art for Walk me Through the Darkness
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020





	Art for Walk Me Through the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second entry for this round of Dean/Cas reversebang. It has been a pleasure to participate and to work with [ "KatG" ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katG/pseuds/KatG)  
> who claimed my art and made this wonderful [ "story you can read here" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199007/chapters/55535191). 
> 
> I have been very limited on time, but that thankfully haven't been an issue for KatG when working with me. Thank you for your patience.

Header  
[](https://ibb.co/DRnTf39)

Original art  
[](https://ibb.co/30HWdcf)


End file.
